The implementation of population-based cystic fibrosis carrier screening in the near future is dependent on the development of appropriate educational materials. Following a successful Phase I feasibility study, the objective of this Phase II application is to develop, test and validate an integrated package of public and professional education materials that would meet the pre-screening needs for education and informed consent of the public, and for the professional offering the test. The materials consist of a brochure, an interactive videodisc (IVD), a companion video, and a professional education manual. Materials will be developed for a multicultural population of adults of reproductive age, and developed at the low-to-average reading level. Aims include: 1) to develop the integrated package of materials; 2) to conduct a formative and outcome evaluation utilizing expert review, focus groups, and field testing at appropriate clinical sites; and 3) to identify appropriate distribution modalities. Unique aspects of this application include the interactive nature of materials, and thorough discussion of the risks, benefits and limitations of the test, and the strong formative and outcome evaluation plan. As Macro International has no tie to any organization offering testing, we can insure complete objectivity in the resulting educational materials.